


Help Me Hide a Dead Body

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Matt & Shiro are childhood friends, Mentions of Rape but not explicit, Pidge and Keith are childhood friends, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: Six words on Keith's wrist say who will be his soulmate. Those six words are, "Help me hide a dead body," in a pretty blue.





	1. Blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AU's! Decided to write my own with my favorite pairing, Lance and Keith :3

“Help me hide a dead body.”

Those words written in blue, bubbly handwriting haunted me ever since I was a small child. Those words have marked my wrist since birth, telling me who I was destined to love forever.

“Help me hide a dead body,” would be the first words my soulmate ever says to me. What was I supposed to think? Of course I thought, what did I ever do to deserve a murderer, or criminal as a soulmate? I know I was not the best teenager, having ‘disciplinary issues’ and all, but still. I was a baby when I got those words, I was innocent as could be!

I didn’t want to be judged by my soulmate mark so I did what I could only think of, hiding my wrists with leather gloves, earning the label of ‘lone wolf’ at my school and looking ‘edgy’. Not many people talked to me as a result and my introverted nature didn’t seem to help me make many friends. Still, I had my step-brother named Shiro as a friend (as sad as it may seem), along with Pidge and her brother, Matt. Not that I would complain. I wouldn’t ever wish for a different friend group, they were great and I love them dearly, even if they can be annoying at times but who’s friends’ aren't?

Adding to my difficulty of friend making, I tended to avoid people, Lance hated this. It’s not my fault, it’s just that people found a way to push my buttons (but not as well as Lance) and rub me the wrong way. Especially when most had a slight obsession with knowing other’s soulmate marks, at least the ones I met. I never did like the looks of sympathy, or worry on their faces when they read what was on my wrist. No thank you, I’d rather be with my small group of friends. Not that it was much of a hard choice.

My friends at least had the courtesy to not shove their soulmate marks in my face, even Matt and Shiro who already found theirs with each other at the young age of 6 years old. Their meeting was cheesy, straight out of a story it had seemed. I have heard it plenty of times from Shiro over the years where I could recite it by heart:

_ Matt sat next to Shiro while the latter was coloring a picture of a lion black. Matt poked him in the shoulder and when they met eyes, he adjusted his glasses which looked adorably big on his chubby face before speaking magical words that would change Shiro’s life forever. He said, “Woah, you’re beautiful. Will you marry me?” _

_ Shiro responded simply, “I’m too young to marry.” _

_ They both looked down at their wrist and laughed uncontrollably together, realizing what had just happened. Thus the start of a wonderful relationship. _

The main reason why we avoided the subject is sympathy for Pidge. Pidge had nothing on her wrist. No words. It was uncommon, but not unheard of. She said she did not mind, joking that instead of a soul mate, she’ll become her neighborhood’s crazy cat lady. I had always wanted to say that maybe she is late, words will appear eventually (very rare), she was only 14, but he never felt the need to mention it. We all believe that she really did not mind, but we still found ourselves still avoiding it just in case it did become a sensitive subject in the future and for my sake. God, I love them.

Besides, if I was going to have a criminal as a soulmate, I’d rather not have one at all. Love is overrated anyways, I always thought. That is until I met  _ Lance _ .

Long fingers wrapped around my wrist, preventing me from continuing my path towards my apartment which I shared with Pidge. I turned my body, ready to fight who ever dared face me and looked up to meet dark, beautiful, breathtaking blue eyes.

He was the holder of those pools of blue and tan skin, making them stand out even more in my opinion, and short, fluffy brown hair. He was only about an inch taller than me. Our faces were centimeters apart, a small section of me hoped that he would kiss me. But I never admitted that to him. I wish I did.

Then, those six words that had followed me everywhere left his plump lips, leaving my legs to feel like jelly and my blood go cold, the color leaving my face and my heart skipping a beat. I even felt my stomach drop.

“Help me hide a dead body,” he, the man who would change my life, said in all seriousness.

I searched his face to see if he was joking, not realizing what this meant. He stared at me with those blue eyes, showing no hint of hesitation, or humor.


	2. What The Fuck is Wrong With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance talk some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I can't believe so many people actually liked this story! It made me very happy to read all those comments as see people enjoy this story. I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but I like this story that way. Sorry if it bothers you.

I gulped down the knot in my throat that made it nearly impossible to talk, so I did not try. This can’t be happening now, I thought. My soulmate was an actual criminal and I was most likely going to be thrown to prison along with him.

I took this moment of silence between the both of us to fully inspect him, the stranger with blue eyes. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying recently. His clothing consisted of a loose teal tank top and dark jeans which were disheveled, but no visible blood besides a bite mark (maybe? More like a bruise? I could not tell at the time) on his neck. 

The first words to leave my mouth, which I wish I could change, were, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” I pulled my wrist away from his hold and held it defensively up to my chest. I checked to see if my soulmate mark was hidden underneath the leather glove, luckily it was. Not that it mattered much at the time, it had just become a stupid habit to always check.

His face went numb, no expression showed. It was scary, even if his face was so beautiful, especially in this scenario. I was not expecting for him to say the most heart shattering statement, “I almost got raped, asshole. What am I supposed to say?”

My shoulders slumped, not as tense as before, feeling like what he just called me, an asshole. I furrowed my eyebrows, letting my walls crumble a bit, wanting to help the man who just happens to possibly be my soulmate. “W-what? Are you okay? We should go to the police. Why are you telling me this instead of phoning the police?” I asked an ambush of questions. I really was worried for him. 

“I’m joking again,” he cracked a smile as if everything was fine. Even I, a person with terrible people skills could tell he was not being completely honest with his smile seemingly forced by the way it could not reach his eyes. “You are kind of uptight, aren’t you? Learn to take a joke.” He brushed his shoulder against mine, sending electricity through my body, although he did not seem to have the same result or maybe he was too much in shock.

“I would be able to take your jokes if they were not so crappy, terrifying and serious,” I responded bitterly, running my hand through my hair. This could not possibly be my lover for the rest of my life, could it? I thought.

Out of curiosity, and to see if I was right, I sneaked a glance at his wrist where his soulmark should be. To my surprised, it was also covered but in a very cute way. It was hidden (whether on purpose or not), with a bunch of friendship bracelets. Most were blue and messy, as if small children made them. 

“What does your soulmark say?” I questioned, my eyes flicking back up to his. 

“‘What the fuck is wrong with you,’’ he quoted so plainly it broke my heart. “Funny how my soulmate probably will hate me,” he continued. Right then, it became clear that he did not think highly of himself. “Joking again, I am the best. Probably just a mistake.” I took back everything I said.

He looked down at his wrist and then back at me, the possibility slowly seeping into his mind. “Don’t tell me yours says ‘help me hide a dead body.’”

I nodded slowly. “It says ‘help me hide a dead body’, just as you said before. And you have my words engraved into your wrist. Stranger, you are my soulmate and I am yours.”

“It appears so,” he stated. “Who knew after something so bad, some good can come out of it.”

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked naively, not sure if I heard right, or just not wanting to believe.

“Nothing, don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Mullet,” he responded.

“Mullet? Really?” I asked, running my hand through my hair, suddenly feeling insecure.

“Well, you haven't said your name yet,” he prompted.

“Oh, right. My name is Keith,” I stated.

“The name is Lance,” he said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Lance,” I said, tasting his name.

“The feeling is mutual,” Lance said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I hope I didn't disappoint with this second chapter. I tried my best to make it as good as the first one.


	3. Soulmate Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes home and talks to Pidge about his soulmate.

“What took you so long?” Pidge asked before stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth.

I walked into the living room after closing the door behind me. I looked at the screen and feint hurt, “You already started without me?” 

Pidge was watching a conspiracy TV show which we had decided on watching together, but apparently someone did not follow through. Said someone shrugged innocently, “You took too long. I was getting impatient. Anyways, you didn’t answer my question.” She took a sip of her orange soda.

“I-” I dragged on the vowel as I took off my jacket (you always teased me about it) and placed it onto the coat hanger “-Met my soulmate.”

Pidge spit out the mouth full of liquid and started coughing. She hit her chest as if it would help relieve her pain. “Keith! Holy shit!” She said once she was done coughing. She wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist. She went to grab napkins to clean up the mess. “Tell me everything and do not leave out a single detail, Keith Kogane.”

I couldn’t help but snort at Pidge’s reaction. I plopped down on the couch as Pidge cleaned up. “You are not going to investigate everything about them, are you?”

“Pft, of course not,” Pidge said as she finished cleaning. “Now, tell me his name, what he looked like and where he lives,” she half-joked.

“What makes you think they are a he?” I asked teasingly.

“Keith, please, you’re gay as fuck,” Pidge stated with an expressionless face before giggling.

“There are platonic soulmates, Katie Holt,” I said with a ‘duh’ tone to my voice.

Pidge twisted her lips, considering this for a second. “It’s a guy, isn’t it?”

I stayed quiet for a moment, she had a creepy way of always knowing. “Yeah…”

Pidge sat next to me on the couch. “This is the time where you start telling me everything you know about this soulmate of yours.”

“Well, I don't know much about him. I didn't want to ditch you either just to talk to him,” I started before getting punched in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Idiot, you should have stayed. Screw me,he’s your soulmate! I know how much you hated thinking about it, but you seemed happy when you walked in.” 

I rubbed at my arm in an exaggerated way, it was most likely not going to bruise but still hurt. “It’s fine, Pidge. Besides, we met in the middle of a street and I at least got his phone number so chill.”

“I have no chill, now, Keith, what did he look like? What is his name? Please tell me you at least know how old he is.”

“He has short brown hair, tan skin and beautiful blue eyes,” I began to answer Pidge’s questions before getting interrupted by a hand raised by the girl.

“Wait, does his name happen to be Lance McClain?” she asked.

“I didn't get a last name, but yeah. Lance,” I answered. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah, he used to be in one of my classes and we became friends. I can't believe he’s your soulmate,” Pidge said.

“Is… He a bad person?” I asked.

“What? No, he’s great. Annoying and weird at times, but an awesome friend. I don't even have to research him. He’s good. I will let him be your soulmate.” She patted my leg.

I laughed in response. “What are you? My mom?”

“Yes, my emo boy son,” Pidge smiled.

“Pidge,” I said in a serious tone, “we promised we wouldn't talk about that phase…”

“What happened to the ‘it’s not a phase, Shiro. It’s a lifestyle!’” Pidge teased, mocking my pre-pubescent voice.

I shoved at her playfully. “Mom, you’re so embarrassing~” I whined. 

Pidge giggled. “Okay, fine. I’ll stop. How did you meet Lance, by the way?”

“Well, he grabbed my wrist and said ‘help me hide a dead body.’” I stated plainly.

“Oh, right. I forgot those were your words,” Pidge said softly. “Did he explain why?”

“He said it was a joke.”

“What? Well, I guess that is something Lance would do?” she didn’t sound very sure of herself.

“But he seemed so serious, I almost believed him.” I shrugged, still naive. “When I responded with, ‘what the fuck is wrong with you?’ he said ‘I almost got raped, asshole. What am I supposed to say?’”

“That's… Interesting. Are you sure we are talking about the same Lance?” Pidge asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“I think so,” I said. I took out my phone and pulled up your contact information. “He took a picture, here.” I handed it to Pidge. 

You looked the same, but with the closeness of the picture we could tell your eyes were really red and you looked tired. You still held a smile that did not reach your eyes.

“Yup, that’s definitely him, but not? He looks sad.” She looked up at me. “What did you do?” she asked accusingly.

“Why do you assume I did something?” I asked, offended.

“Because you do not have a very good filter,” Pidge responded. “Sorry. I’m protective of my friends.”

“I can tell, don’t worry. I didn’t hurt him. Maybe it was just an off day?” I suggested.

Pidge chewed on her inner cheek, looking distantly. “Maybe…” She looked back at me. “Anyways, back to the show.”

We both turned our attention to the TV. Even though we stopped talking about it, you stayed in the back of my head. Have you really been crying? What happened? Was it really an off day? Those questions spun in my head, going unanswered. I was really worried for you.


	4. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tells the story of why he is in a such a bad spot mentally and Keith tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape but nothing explicit.

“I’m worried,” I said as I stared at my phone, sitting on our living room couch

“What’s up?” Pidge asked from the kitchen. She sat next to me, eating a sandwich. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“It’s just that I have been texting Lance for a few days, but he still hasn't responded. He’s left me on read and I’m worried. Does he not like me?” I asked, spilling my insecurities and worries onto Pidge while looking at her. 

“I’m sure there is a reason…” Pidge muttered. As if on cue, her phone started ringing. “Wouldn't it be creepy if it was Lance that called me?” Pidge said, trying to lighten the mood. She picked up her phone. 

“So, is it?” I asked, a small gleam of hope in my face.

“Nope, just Hunk.” She answered it.  “Hey, Hunk. What’s up?” Pidge asked and waited a few seconds. “Wait, slow down. What’s wrong with Lance?”

“Speaker phone please,” I nudged at Pidge.

Pidge shook her hand to calm me as she put her phone down on the table and put it on speakerphone and let Hunk know what she was doing. 

“Lance won’t leave his room,” Hunk said. “I don't know what is wrong. He hasn't left besides eating and such, but hasn't spoken to me. I tried coaxing him out for other than essentials, but it’s not working. Even when he is eating, it isn't much.” 

Pidge glanced at me and then back at the phone. “Did he say anything?”

“He just keeps demanding for me to go away and leave him alone,” Hunk responded. “Pidge, I’m his best friend and he won't even talk to me. Something really bad must have happened.  Could you please come over and help me?”

“I’ll be right over, try to talk to him again. You are his best friend, he should be able to open up to you,” Pidge suggested.

“Okay, I’ll keep trying. Please hurry.” Hunk hung up and Pidge got up. 

“Let’s go, Keith,” Pidge stated and quickly got her shoes on. She was not very presentable, but this was an emergency situation so it did not matter. She wore a loose green t-shirt with light pink pajama bottoms that were decorated with kitten drawings. Don’t judge her, it was her off day and besides, she looked cute.

“Do you think I should go?” I asked. I was more presentable with a black shirt and jeans so tight anyone could suspect they are leggings (That’s what you always said anyways). 

“I just said let’s go,” Pidge repeated. “You’re his soulmate. Maybe he will listen to you?”

“What makes you think he’ll do that? He won't even talk to Hunk, who must I remind you is his best friend,” I said as I got up and slipped on some shoes before following her out anyways.

“You never know, let’s at least try,” Pidge locked the door before speed walking to Hunk and Lance’s shared apartment. 

Pidge didn't knock, instead she got a key out from underneath the doormat. I didn't question it as she unlocked the door and walked in. 

It must be a regular occasion if when Hunk saw her, he didn't say anything about it. He just said, “Thanks for coming so quickly. I have no idea what to do. Also, why is he here?” He pointed at Keith.

“Oh, he’s Lance’s soulmate. I thought he might be able to help Lance, at least try to anyways” Pidge suggested.

“I don't see why not. I tried everything I could think of,” Hunk said. “He’s in his room. The one with the door that has a bunch of space stickers.”

I nodded and made my way to said door. I knocked on it lightly only to hear your choked voice yell, “Go away!”

“Lance, it’s me,Keith. I am your soulmate,” I said and tried to open the door. Of course, it was locked.

You stayed quiet and I could hear shuffling and the voice got more comprehensible. You must have gotten closer. “What are you doing here?”

I leaned my forehead against the door, hand loosely on the doorknob in hopes that I could open it somehow. “I’m worried about you. So are Hunk and Pidge. What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid,” you mumbled softly. “Just please leave?”

“I won’t, I care about you. Please tell me so we can help you?” I responded. I felt the worry fill in the bottom of my stomach.

More silence. There was noise of a lock unlocking and the door opened. 

I took a small step back and looked at you. You were wearing the same clothing from when we first met a few days ago, but it was wrinkled and dirty. Your hair was a mess and your eyes were bloodshot. The surrounding area was puffy and your nose as well.  

“Lance…” I said softly, my heart throbbing in pain seeing you that way. 

“I know, I look great.” You sniffled, rubbing at your eyes. “I’m sorry that I left you on read, I just haven't been in the best mood…” 

“What happened?” I asked.

You grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. You closed the door and locked it once more. “Sorry for the messy room,” You said, ignoring my question. 

I looked around in the room. It was just as unkempt as you were at the time, but it had character. There were photos of your family hung on the walls and resting on your bedside table. An old unused lamp stood on said bedside table with the dark blue paint chipping off. The room was dark considering the blinds were closed.

“You didn't answer my question,” I probed after a while and sat on your bed. 

You stood for a few moments before sitting next to me, space between us. I wanted to move closer, but buried that sensation. Not the time. You took a deep breath. “Do you remember when we first met?”

“It would be hard for me not to,” I smiled softly trying to lighten the mood.

You forced a smile, it did not reach your eyes. I hated that smile. “One of the things I said I did not joke about…”

“Please tell me you actually didn't kill someone,” I said. 

“What? No!” you paused. “Well…”

“Lance!” I responded, my eyes widening, actually believing you for a moment.

You started to laugh at my reaction, a genuine laugh. I liked the sound of it. “Calm down. I didn't kill someone. I almost did, but I didn't.” 

I smiled softly, at least you could still laugh. “What do you mean?” I prompted you to continue. 

“The thing that I didn't lie about is when I told you…” you took a deep breath, your hand curling into a fist of your bedsheets. “That I almost got raped.”

I felt my own hand curling into a fist and my face hardening before forcing it to soften, but said nothing so you could finish speaking. 

“I wanted not to think about it, push it away so, I walked up to you,” you started. “I said all those things so I could distract myself, but it didn't work. Once I got home… All I could think about was him. How he… Touched me. The things he did.” Your voice got strained and you started to cry. “He didn't get a chance to finish, gracias a dios, because I panicked and pushed him into something where he hit his head and fell unconscious. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back.” 

You were sobbing at this point, I found it harder to understand what you were saying but the point went through.  

I didn't know what to do, I wish I did and regretted the next thing I did do. I got closer to you and wrapped my arms around you only to get pushed away.

“No! Don't touch me!” you exclaimed with so much pain and fear. You fell off the bed and scooted away from me. It was clear that you were finding it harder to breath.

I felt horrible for my actions making it worse. I sat on the ground with you but with plenty of space between them. “Lance, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Tell me what you see in the room. Focus on your room.”

You frantically looked around. “I see… My lamp,” you said, still breathing harshly. 

“What color is the lamp?” I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

“It’s blue. Why does it matter!” you yelled, clawing at your face and chest where your lungs would be. 

“Lance. Where did you get that lamp?” I tried again.

“My mom gave it to me,” you stuttered. You were still crying, your breathing still the same. “She gave it to me when I moved out so I would remember where I came from.”

“How long have you had the lamp?” I asked.

“Since I was a small kid. I had it in my room since I was born. I liked it a lot because when you would turn it on at night it would leave stars on the ceiling,” You said. Your sobs were calming down and your breathing got slower. 

“Where is your family now?” I asked.

“In Cuba,” You said softly.

“Do you miss them?” I asked.

“Yes.” You had stopped crying and looked up at me.

“Do you feel better?” I questioned.

“Yeah. Thank you, Keith,” You said and wiped at your already red eyes. You sniffled. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don't apologize,” I responded. “It’s fine. I’m at least glad you told me. And I want to help you.”

“How?” You asked. 

“I don't know, but I will figure it out.” I smiled softly to reassure you.

You smiled the weakest of smiles but it was something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make this chapter longer and also sorry it took so long to update. I kind of procrastinated because I didn't know how to write out Lance's downhill spiral from the situation mentally (PTSD). I tried my best with the research I did and from my own limited experiences of panic attacks to write it out as well as possible, but I'm sure I got some things wrong. Anyways, hope you liked it! 
> 
> You lost the game ;3
> 
> And you are now aware of your breathing.


	5. Keith Likes Hippos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time on why I took so long to update. The main reason, actually the only reason is because when I started this story, I had no plans on how to end it and hit a wall. I couldn't continue on bullshitting my way out of it.
> 
> I came up with an ending which meant I had to edit and change the previous chapters, you can go back and read them if you wish but not much changed. The plot is still the same. Just the perspective of the way things are written (In Keith's point of view) has changed. I hope you like this better.

I remember our first date as if it were yesterday. 

We had postponed it very often because of how Lance was feeling, I wanted him to be certain that he was ready to face the world once more. Lance has been doing so much better and it made me happy to see the progress he had made. I tried my best to support him and he went to therapy as well. 

So when Pidge knocked on my bedroom door and told me Lance was on our front porch asking for me, I was ecstatic. I had to use all my will power not to run to the door and tackle him. He needed time. 

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He stood there on the other side. He cleaned up very nicely, his hair was combed and he wore a blue button shirt. He held white flowers in his hands. 

He smiled when he saw me and I instantly felt embarrassed for what I was wearing. It’s not ideal to be seen in your pajamas in the middle of the day, but he looked at me as if I were the most beautiful person in the world and I found myself forgetting.

“I’m sorry for how I have been the past month,” He stated. I furrowed my eyebrows at his words, but he continued talking. “I should have spent more time with you and not have been a hermit crab hiding in my room. I am sorry and so, I got you flowers.” He handed them to me.

I looked down at them and smelled them before looking back at Lance. “Lance, they are beautiful and you look great, but don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. You’re doing the best you can, don’t feel bad.”I smiled softly. I’ll admit, I did wish we had spent more time together, but I did not want him to feel bad. It really wasn’t his fault, and I would never want him to feel uncomfortable.

“Anyways, the reason why I came over was to ask…” He looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Would you, Keith Kogane, give me the honors of taking you on a date to the zoo?”

I blinked. Had he really just asked me on a date? I wondered to myself. I felt my stomach fill up with fluttering butterflies and smiled the most dopy of smiles. “Yes,” I responded. “I would love to go on a date with you, Lance McClain.” 

He smiled, a real one. They came more often now. “Great, let’s go.”

“Wait, right now?” I asked.

“Yes, come on. The zoo is open,” Lance said.

“B-but…” I looked down at my over sized shirt and pajama bottoms. “I’m not dressed for a date.”

“Really? Could have fooled me, you look great in anything.” He winked playfully.

I felt my face flare up in heat. “Okay… I guess I can go in my pajamas. Just let me put these flowers in water.” I turned around and did just that.

“Atta boy,” Lance called after me in a teasing manner.

I came back to the door and looked at Lance up and down. “I can’t be the only one in pajamas, let me change quickly.” 

Lance shrugs, “Or we can head back to my place and I’ll change into pajamas.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “I’ll just go change. It’ll be really quick, I promise.” I turned around a quickly changed into a fitted red shirt and black jeans. 

I walked back to him. “Alright, let’s go.” I called after Pidge, letting her know I was leaving while slipping on some shoes and grabbed my keys before closing the door and locking it. “Why the zoo?”

Lance shrugs. “I haven’t gone in a really long time and it seems like fun?”  He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, a small distance between us. We were not close enough to touch, we haven't reached that level yet and I was completely okay with it.

“What is your favorite animal?” I asked. 

“Dolphins, but I also like sharks,” He stated.

“Why don’t we go to the aquarium instead?” I asked.

Lance hummed at the thought. “We’ll go there for our second date. What’s your favorite animal?”

I smiled softly, my heart fluttering at his words. A second date. I process his question and thought for a second before answering, hoping I wouldn't be made fun of by Lance, “Hippopotamus.”

Lance giggled, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I… like hippos…” I said, looking over at Lance.

“Holy shit, that is so cute,” Lance said and just smiled. “Wanna see some hippos at the zoo?”

I felt my face brighten up as I smiled. “Could we?” 

Lance laughed some more. “Of course. You look adorable when excited.”

I just smiled at his comment. The walk to the zoo was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. We were comfortable and enjoying each other’s company.

At the zoo, I saw hippos in real life for the first time because of Lance. I heard a snap of a photo and looked over at him, tearing my gaze away from the hippos and stopping my geeking. I frown, he was pointing his phone at me. “Did you just take a photo of me?”

Lance nodded. “Yup.” He fiddled with something on his phone.

“Why?” I asked as I moved over to his side. He had made it his background. I couldn't help but chuckle at his cheesiness. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You look adorable, mi cielo.”  He smiled and slipped his phone into his back pocket.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest, but I couldn’t pretend to be displeased because I wasn't. I felt a warm sensation in my chest, the feeling that only Lance gave me.

God, I love him.


	6. Lance Likes Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go on their second date.

Our next date was about a week after the first. As promised, we did end up going to an aquarium as our destination. It was pretty far from our general area of living, but Lance made the drive fun. He kept singing songs at the top of his lungs as he drove. He had a beautiful voice.

At the aquarium, it was amazing to see all those creatures up close. No matter where we went, Lance kept being pulled by some invisible force towards the dolphins and sharks. He just couldn’t get enough of them, although he did say they were his favorite animal.

I can’t say I blame him, I did do the same at the zoo. If I had to guess what I looked like when looking at those hippos, it must be something like how he looked at them, but he looked much better than I could ever be.

He just kept telling me random facts of the creatures as I stood silently and listened. It was adorable and I can see why he was so inclined to take a photo of me on our first date. 

The light from the tanks and the water casted soft shadows on his face. His eyes seemed to shine as he followed a shark with his gaze. A hand was lightly pressed against the glass as a shark, I believe he had said it was a Sand Tiger Shark, swam by. A small grin creased his cheeks.

So of course, just to tease him and because he looked too beautiful not to, I snapped a picture and made it the background to my phone, just like he had done. Lance just looked over at me and grinned. 

“That better be a good picture of me, or I am going to be forcing you to take it down,” He said with a kidding tone. 

I reached over and showed it to him. “You look great. I love it and whatever you say, I am going to keep it.” I hug my phone to my chest in a protective way with a smile, making sure to contort my face into a childish one to show that I did not mean any harm.

Lance chuckled, shaking his head. “Fine, you’re lucky I look fabulous in that photo.” He flipped his invisible long hair over his shoulder.

His actions made me giggle. “Alright, Beyonce-wanna-be. Let’s go check out the gift shop?” I suggested. He had gotten me a hippo stuffed animal a few days before our date and I wanted to return the favor. 

“Hey, Beyonce wishes she were me,” he joked before nodding. “Sure.” 

He walked ahead for a moment before turning around. He stared at me for a moment, leaving me confused.

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. I even turned my head to look behind me only to see nothing that would catch his interest besides the sharks. I look back him.

He had his right arm stretched out lazily towards me, the smallest finger up while his hand was in a loose fist. Lance’s gaze was down at his hand, avoiding looking at me.

I continued to be confused on what he wanted and watched his hand which stayed unmoving.

“I…” He started hesitantly. “I want to hold pinkies with you.”

I looked back up to meet his eyes, but he was still looking down. I could feel a smile creating on my face. I felt myself beam and it hurt on how much I was grinning.

On those few seconds of silence, out of fear I suppose, Lance met my gaze. His expression softened into fondness as he read my own. “Come on, my hand is falling asleep,” He said, shaking his hand up and down shortly.

I said nothing as our pinkies intertwined and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Electricity flowed through my body and this time when I looked over at Lance, he seemed to feel it too. His smile was almost as big as my own.

Of course, we were not extremely close together, there was plenty of space between us, but I felt happy that he was comfortable enough to hold pinkies.

Besides, if you held pinkies instead of hands, your partner can’t tell if your hands are sweaty. Which was a relief since I could feel my palms become clammy.

By the end of the date, I had gotten him a stuffed dolphin. He claimed to love it and hugged it tightly to his chest.

Lance and I kept the stuffed animals we once gave to one another even now. Which is funny to think since now they are old and practically falling apart.

 

Haha.


	7. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a movie night.

A few months into our relationship, you felt more comfortable for us to touch. Of course, it had not gone past a long hug, holding fingers and short accidental touches. I didn’t mind, really.

I suggested for us to have a movie date, we had done plenty before but I really wanted to watch this cheesily bad horror movie with you. You said yes, it would be at your house. Hunk would be gone with his soulmate, Shay, that night. 

I didn’t even know he had found his until that phone call. I shrugged the thought off, it wasn't like Hunk and I were that close anyways. You wanted your ‘two best boys in your life’ to get along, we did, it's just that we were not best friends. You would always hold that title in Hunk’s life. 

The night rolled around soon enough. I changed into some comfy PJ’s and made my way to your apartment with bags of microwave popcorn and movie in hand. I knocked on the door, you opened the door. Your attire matched my own. We greeted one another with a smile and I walked inside.

I walked to your kitchen to prepare the popcorn while you started the movie, as if choreographed. We had done this enough times to have a system going. I came back with a purple bowl to the brim with warm popcorn.

In your living room, there were two couches creating a right angle, both facing the tv somewhat. The one sideways to the TV was a one seater while the other was a love seat. You were sitting on the loveseat, your body leaning against the armrest.

I handed you the popcorn and turned off the lights. I sat on the one seater, not really thinking much of it. This was how we had been spending out movie nights, you still needed space. 

At least that is what I thought. I felt your eyes on me, but choose to ignore them, believing that I was just imagining it and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The TV screen showed the introduction to the movie.

“Keith?” you asked softly, making me jump. 

I looked back at you. “Yes?”

You moved your gaze to the seat next to you and patted it. “Come sit with me?”

“Of course!” I exclaimed, a little louder than what I meant. “I-” I paused and cleared my throat to try once more, “I would love to.”

You smiled a sad smile. “I am sorry you don’t have a better soulmate…” you mumbled ever so softly, but I still managed to catch your words somehow.

I furrowed my eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

You chuckled bitterly. “Keith, I know you are exasperated with me. You want to do all these things, but you have to be patient with me because… I can’t. Not yet.”

I moved to sit next to you,space between us,  facing you. “Hey, where is this coming from?”

You sniffled, rubbing at your eyes. “You want to do much more than hold hands and hug me, I can tell.”

“Lance, no. For you, I would be willing to wait forever,” I looked at you with so much softness. I wanted all your pain to go away, not knowing how. It hurt.

“Are you sure?” You asked, rubbing harder at your eyes.

I went to reach for your wrists to pull your hands away from your face, but stopped myself. Instead, I said, “Yes. How long have you been thinking this?”

You looked down at your hands. “Ever since our first date. I could be so much better, I am trying. I promise I am. But, it’s hard.”

“Lance, I love you. I will do anything to be with you and for you to be happy. If that means waiting, I will,” I said in a serious tone. I wanted you to understand.

You laughed, it was lighter this time. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were yourself, Lance. I love you because you are you.” 

You sniffled. “I love you too, Keith.” You leaned over to me and hugged me.

I hugged you back, squeezing your body ever so slightly so you could feel all the love I felt for you that I could not express with words.

You pulled away a few seconds and giggled nervously. “Great movie night, right?”

“The best,” I said and smiled softly at you.

You scooted closer to me, your leg lightly brushing against my own. You extended your hand towards me, watching me with an expectantly expression.

I slowly intertwined our fingers and smiled softly. Turning my attention back to the movie, I felt you squeeze my hand.

I brushed my thumb over your knuckles.

It hurt that you doubted yourself worth. I wanted to make all your worries go away. 

The movie became background noise as I pondered how to help you, my heart growing heavier at the realization of how you felt. It hurt.


	8. Do You Know What Day It Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plans a surprise for Lance because the latter is upset.

In the week following our one year anniversary, you seemed distant. I thought everything was going great, we had just started cuddling. I could touch you more, always warning you first of course. You were starting to get used to others as well.

So the fact that you started to pull away worried me. Did something happen? And so close to our anniversary too. 

You always said communication is important so, I was planning to bring it up on our movie night we set up that evening. We were eating takeout food while watching a sci-fi film we found lying around. Pidge was taking one of her rare naps, ending with us just watching a movie and speaking in whispers. 

You weren’t leaning against me as usual, as a matter of fact, you were leaning the opposite way. I sat the food down on my lap, “What’s wrong, Sweetheart? You don’t seem like yourself lately.”

You said nothing as you stared at the TV screen intently.

“Lance,” I tried again in a stern voice, still quiet.

You looked over at me and sighed. You placed our small boxes of takeout food on the coffee table and lean your head against my shoulder. 

I raise my arm, wrapping it around your shoulder. “What’s up?” I try again.

“A pixar movie,” you respond simply while burrowing your head into me.

“Haha,” I laugh sarcastically. “But really, what’s wrong?”

You huffed, pulling away from me. You rubbed at your nose, avoiding to look at me.

“Lance?” I asked softly.

“I…” You looked down at your lap before looking up at me. Well, almost. You were looking at my nose, but close enough. “I lost my job, Keith…” you murmured.

“Do you remember where you left it?” I asked, pretending to be serious, desperately wanting to make you smile. 

At this moment, I realized I never knew where you worked. We have been together for almost a year and I didn’t know. At the time, I worked at a nearby flower shop.

You looked at me, an eyebrow raised and a smile forming. You started to laugh, softly at first, then louder. 

I wanted to laugh with you, but I couldn’t. I stifled my giggles with my hand before shushing you. “Be quiet. Pidge is sleeping.” 

You snorted, shaking your head as you tried to calm down. We met eyes and you started laughing again.

This time, I didn’t shush you. I just watched with a soft smile.

You eventually stopped, surprisingly, Pidge was still asleep, or at least she didn’t come to shush us. Your face became more serious. “The shop I guess didn’t have enough money to pay employees so they let me go.”

“I’m so sorry, Lance. Did you like working there?” I asked. I reached for your hands and gave them a light squeeze.

“I kind of did. I met all types of people there. Of course, there was those times where customers were rude, but most were nice,” a small smile formed on your face, either from me holding your hands, reminiscing memories, or both.

“I’m sure you’ll find something, Lance.” I raised your hand to kiss the back of it. “I’m sure of it.” 

You smiled. “You’re wonderful, Keith.” You kissed the top of my head before whispering into my hair, “Thank you.”

* * *

A few days after you admitted to getting fired, our one year anniversary came. I had to make it special for multiple reasons.

One, it would be our first year together. Two, I wanted you to feel better. Yes, you had been less distant but you were still quite upset. If I can make you forget your problems for a while, I will do anything. Well, most things. Thirdly, and most important, I love you.

I had decided to take you to the beach and have a short picnic. I asked you to put a blindfold, just to add to the surprise.

“Where are you taking me?” You asked as I drove.

“That is a secret,” I responded.

“Well…” You started. “I’m blindfolded and I can think of many, many-” you emphasized the last many, “things that could happen.”

My grip tightened on the steering wheel, feeling my face dust softly with a pink hue. I was thankful for the blindfold. “Seriously, Lance?”

You chuckled, as if you knew how flustered I was. “I’m joking, Keith. We’re not ready for that.” The words, ‘I am not ready for it,’ stayed silent between us. Again, I don’t mind. I promise.

To try to change the subject, I asked, “Do you know what day it is?”

You hummed in thought, “February twenty-second, why?”

I stayed quiet for a moment. “Do you know what happens on this date?”

“Your birthday?” you teased.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Of course. How could I forget what happened today last year? I met the most beautiful person on the planet. Terrible first impression from me with our first words, but still.”

Just to play, I responded, “Oh? Do I know this beautiful person.”

“I think you might. You two have a lot in common from the most gorgeous eyes to the mullet which I had grown to love.”

I laughed. “Wow, I guess I have some competition.”

“You’ll always win, Keith. No competition there,” you said. 

I giggled. “You’re really cheesy.”

“But you love me anyways.” 

“That I do. Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy anniversary, Kitten.”

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. 

Once reaching the beach, I parked and moved onto your side. Keeping in mind that you are momentarily blinded, I held you close (after warning you) and walked towards the sandy area.

You paused, a smile forming on your lips. “Are we were I think we are?”

“I don’t know, where do you think we are?” I asked teasingly.

You chuckled. “Obviously in space. Gonna meet some hot babes, thanks, buddy.”

“Don’t ‘buddy’ me, Lance,” I whined, gently poking your side. 

You chuckled. “Don’t worry. You are the one for me, always.” You managed to take off your sandals and wiggled your bare toes into the sand. “Ah, I haven’t been here in awhile. Can I take off the blindfold yet?”

“Nope, there is still one more surprise.” I continued to guide you through the beach. “Hunk helped me set it up while we got here. Hopefully it is still there, he left only a few minutes before we arrived for a date, or something with Shay.”

“Awe, those two are really cute.”

“I haven’t met Shay, but I will take your word for it.”

“Trust me, she’s great. Perfect for Hunk, no wonder they are soulmates.”

I cursed under my breath as my eyes landed on the last surprise, letting go of you and running off. 

“Keith?” I heard you yell. You took off the blindfold to see the scene in front of you. 

I was running towards a particular area in the beach where Hunk had set up a picnic like I asked him to while I got you to the beach. Eating our food stood seagulls. I didn’t think about them before, I kind of just jumped into it and hoped everything would go okay.

I was proven wrong as I tried to scare them away. They had taken a bite of most of our food. I stood in the middle of the disaster, a couple of feathers on me and around. I almost felt like crying, feeling disappointed in myself.

Then, I heard your laughter. It was so soft and light, it grew in noise and I looked over at you. You had your arms around your stomach, on the verge of tears, laughing.

At the moment, I felt frustrated. “It’s not funny, Lance!”

When your laughter subsided, you walked closer to me. “Oh, come on. It’s a little funny.” You reached over and took a feather out of my hair.

I sniffled, crossing my arms and looking away from you. “If I had remembered seagulls existed, this wouldn’t have happened. Our picnic is ruined now.” 

“Keith.”

“What?”

“Look, it may have not been perfect but it is perfectly imperfect. If those seagulls weren’t here, I couldn’t have seen your hair this messed up and with feathers. You look adorable, I wouldn’t want anything else.” 

“So you’re not disappointed?” 

You cupped my face. “Of course not, Kitten. I love you, and you did your best and that is all I could ever ask for.” You pressed your forehead against my own.

I sniffled once more, closing my eyes and holding your hands. “I love you too, Lance.”

  
  


 

A week later, you got a job at the aquarium. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Their relationship is progressing!! Woo! 
> 
> School is coming up soon (Gonna be a Sophomore. Woo. School ((you can hear my enthusiasm. It leaks out of me in tears))) so my updates might be inconsistent. Sorry for that, but hey, a few more chapters (less than 10 maybe? Unless I come up with ways to extend it), this story will reach a conclusion :D


	9. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith talk about moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update and also that it is so short... School has started recently, but that is not the reason why I have not updated in a bit. Its because I don't want this story to finish to I am prolonging it by not writing. I'll try not to do this frequently, promise! Anyways, I hope you enjoy

A year and a half into our relationship, Lance and I have been sleeping togethe-

Not in that way! Don’t look at me like that! Get your head out of the gutter!

As I was saying, we had been sleeping at each other’s places. Pidge had started teasing me when I would go back to my own apartment after spending the night with Lance by saying, “Haven’t seen you in a while. How is living with Lance?”

I would just roll my eyes and respond by saying, “Great actually. He’s a way better roommate than you could ever be. His affections are also a pro.” Then I would add, “I’ve only been gone for a day. Chill.” Afterwards, we would proceed to just hang out as friends do.

But her teasing had implanted the idea in my head, when would we move in? We’ve been dating for over a year now and we are already spending so much time together. But then I would think of Pidge. She would be alone with no one to share the struggle of paying rent. 

Lance had planned a date the night before at a nice restaurant so I brought up moving in together.

He seemed surprised when I brought it up, but a smile soon showed on his face. “I was about to ask the same thing. Our apartment lease is coming to an end. Hunk wants to move in with Shay, even if I think it is a little early but whatever. Shay makes Hunk happy so, I would never want to get between Hunk and happiness, I was thinking we could search for a place.” 

“Wow, that is convenient. The only thing that I worry about is Pidge. She would be alone at our apartment, our lease doesn't end anytime soon.”

Lance hummed at my conflict. “Craigslist?”

“I don’t trust people on there. You never know who is lurking on the deephs of the internet..”

“First of all, this is craigslist, not the dark web. Second-”

“Practically the same thing,” I interrupted.  

“Secondly,” he ignored my comment, “ Pidge can protect herself. Besides, she could always do a background check on the person before they move in.” He shrugged. “Oh, and we can also post an ad somewhere like..” He trailed off and hummed once more, rubbing at his chin as if he had a beard. “That coffee shop nearby! They have a cork board for stuff by the door.”

I scrunched my lips together in thought. “Alright, I’ll talk to Pidge about it.”

As you know, Pidge said she was okay with the plan. An ad was placed online as well as on the cork board.

It was a while until she received a response. 

Meanwhile, Lance and I went home searching. I had forgotten how much of a struggle it was to find the perfect place. Eventually, we did settle with a one bedroom apartment with a bathroom and a half and a alleyway view. We didn’t need much room. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the closest that we could get to it. Also, the neighbours were nice so that is a plus. 

The person who did answer to Pidge’s ad was a girl named Allura. We met briefly as I was getting small items I had forgotten a few days after moving in with Lance. 

Her skin was a coffee color and had a light hair color (practically white) to contrast against it. Her eyes were the most alluring part about her and the most memorable with them being dark blue and an almost pink sparkles in them. The most surprising part about her was she also had a blank on her wrist. 

She had no soulmate, just like Pidge. Again, rare but not unheard of. Pidge was ecstatic to meet someone like her.

I left the apartment with high hopes of their relationship working out. Of course, I never stopped visiting Pidge so that was not the last time of seeing Allura.


	10. Keith McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Keith took Lance's last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned two separate chapters to write, but since they were so short in their own, I smushed them together. Hope you enjoy!

Lance had a favorite location to go on dates, which recently was just us two sitting near one another and scrolling through our phones and showing each other funny pictures before engaging in conversation.

It was outside of a mall, rows of tables and chairs against a wall and a water fountain across from it. I figured Lance loved it so much just because of the fountain. He had made a habit of throwing a coin into it and making a wish as soon as we arrived. He never told me what he wished, but I didn’t care. I just thought it was adorable every time.

One day, we were doing  our usual thing of scrolling through our feeds of whatever social media we happen to be using at the time when I saw a picture of someone saying something along the lines of “if your man gives you a ring with a small diamond, drop him.”

I chuckled at the awfulness of that situation.

Lance looked up in the middle of opening the wrapper to some type of candy. “What?” he asked.

I looked up at him before showing him the picture. “I find this dumb because if you really love them, you wouldn't care what ring they give you. I would be happy getting proposed to a freaking,” I trailed off, seeking something to name when I saw the candy in Lance’s hands. It was a blue colored ring pop. I motioned towards it, “I would be just happy getting proposed to with a ring pop.” 

Lance chuckled as he opened the candy and looked down at it. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” I turned back to my phone and continued to scroll for a few seconds before Lance called my name. 

I looked ahead, expecting to see Lance sat across from me only to see him gone. I look to the side and see him kneeled down next to me.

“Keith Kogane, will you give me the honor of being the happiest man on Earth by saying yes to being my husband?” Lance asked. 

My gaze travelled to his hands where he held the blue ring pop. My eyes watered as I turned my body to face him completely. I got off my seat and pulled him into a hug. 

“Yes! Yes! Of course I would love to!” I responded, trying not to sob into his shoulder.

It took a second before Lance slowly wrapped his arms around me and giggled nervously. “Um… I was joking..”

I sniffled before pulling away. “Wait, what?” I rubbed at my wet eyes and looked up to meet his face.

“I was joking,” he repeated.

“So… You don't want to marry me?” I asked, feeling my eyes water but for a different reason than before.

“No, no,no, no,” he said quickly and shook his head.

I felt my face contort into a frown as tears stung my eyes, taking his answer as a no.

He quickly cupped my face, wiping away at my cheeks and adding. “I’d love to marry you, but at least let me get you a better ring!”

“O-oh,” I responded before laughing and covering my face. “Sorry.” 

“Don't be sorry. I just thought it was funny, I didn't consider that you might take it seriously.” he pulled me closer into his chest and I laughed some more.

“You're such a dork.” I moved my face to look at his.

He pecked my lips before rubbing his nose against my own. “I know, but you still love me.”

“That I do.” I said as I closed my eyes and repeated his gesture.

* * *

I remember the butterflies I felt before the ceremony. 

I wanted to just have a private event with just a witness and we just sign the piece of paper and make it official, but Lance and his family wanted a full on celebration for our wedding. Of course, I was opposed to the idea at first but then Lance reminded me of how much fun we had at Shiro and Matt’s wedding leading me to say yes.

Still, that didn’t stop the full on tornado of butterflies in my stomach. I paced back and forth in my hotel room with Shiro. I kept pulling and twisting at my fingers and fixing my tie in front of the mirror every few minutes.

“Can you sit down, Keith? You walking around is making me dizzy.” Shiro joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I let out a humorless chuckle before I settle down next to him. “I feel like I am going to throw up.” My leg bounced up and down with all the nerves flowing through my body.

Shiro reached down and grabbed my leg, slowly bringing it to a stop. “You’re going to do fine. Just try not to forget your vows.”

I blink. “Vows?”

“You did write your vows right?”

My brain went blank.

“Keith?”

“I-I did. I think I did,” I went to run my hand through my hair, but Shiro grabbed my wrist.

“Don’t. You’ll ruin your hair, not that there was much fixing that could save you from that mullet besides cutting it.” He chuckled before his expression softened. “Remember to breath.”

I glared at him at the slight jab at my hair style before I took a deep breath. When that didn’t work, I took in some more. “Yes, I wrote my vows. I remember them. I’m okay.”

“You’re okay and you are going to be fine.”

I nod, my fingers starting to stop shaking. “You’re right. This is suppose to be a happy day. I should not worry too much. I’m ready to go, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled reassuringly before we arrived at the alter.

* * *

“You know how I said I shouldn’t worry, Shiro?” I asked.

Shiro looked at me with a nervous smile. “Yes?”

“I am dying right now.” I chewed on my thumb, pacing back in forth in front of Lance’s family and my adoptive one. “Why isn’t he here? Do you think he got cold feet? What if he decided he doesn’t want to marry me?” 

“Calm down, he’s not that late.”

“It’s been almost a half hour, Shiro.”

“I am sure that it is nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t know that!” I shouted, my nervousness starting to leak into fear and anger.

Mutters spread through the crowd of people.

“Keith, please. You’re making a scene.”

“What else am I supposed to do, Shiro? I can't help it. I’m really worried. What if something happened to him?”

“I’m sure he is fine. It’s Lance, he can take care of himself.”

“I know that, but I can’t help but worry because I lov-”

“I’m here!” A familiar voice shouted from the other side of the building.

The crowd exploded with joy and clapping.

It was Lance brought along by his sisters and Matt although I payed little to no attention to them All I could see was Lance. Even from far away he looked beautiful in his dark blue suit. Relief washed over me as he ran towards us. I felt the tension release from my shoulders as I watched him.

That is until he tripped. He was just a few feet in front of me so, I quickly moved and rushed towards him. I lifted him up and when I saw his face, he grinned at me. 

“I’m fine, sorry I’m late. My sisters were hassling me about my appearance. They helped me put on my makeup, do you like it?” 

Before I could comment on how beautiful he looked whether or not he had makeup, I froze, watching a trail of red liquid flow out slowly from his nose.

I reached over with my thumb and gently wiped it off.

Even when I tried to do it as lightly as possible, he still grimaced in pain. 

“I think you broke your nose,” I said softly.

“I’m fine, I won’t let a little pain ruin this day.” He sounded weird as if his nose was plugged and he got up.

I followed his lead. “Lance, can we please take care of you first?” I held his hand gently.

He sniffled. 

“He’s right, Mi Cielo. We must take care of that nose. Siempre eres tan descuidadoso! Tienes que tener más cuidado, que pensabas corriendo?” His mother rushed into the scene, ranting in spanish. Something about Lance being reckless and needing to be more careful.

“Ya se, Ama. Lo siento,” Lance said as his mom started to drag him off. He looked at me and smiled apologetically. 

The wedding can wait. 

* * *

Even after all that, in a few hours the ceremony began. I don’t remember much besides how beautiful and happy Lance looked like as we said our vows and exchanged rings. Even if his nose looked a little swollen and purple. I especially remember the buzz of happiness. I felt like I was on cloud nine as I was easily accepted into the McClain family. 

I decided to take Lance’s name because Keith McClain sounds just perfect, don’t you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite scene of this whole story so far has to be the ring pop proposal, could someone actually draw that? It would make my day. If not, it's fine :3


	11. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa, sorry this took so long to update.

The first thought of having kids happened one night when I was talking with Shiro over the phone.

I kept hearing a small child babbling in the background, but decided to ignore it and continue speaking as if it weren’t there.

“How is life?” I asked as I strolled across various parts of my home with Lance, unable to stay still.

“Busy, you know, with Isabelle and all,” he responded. I could imagine him rubbing his face with his hand.

“Isabelle? Did you divorce Matt and get a new girlfriend?” I exclaimed. “How long has it been since we talked? Jesus…”

“What? No, I would never divorce Matt! I love him,” he sighed. “I’m talking about our daughter. Hang on, one second.” I heard a soft thud, he must have placed his phone down on something. It gave me a few moments to think.

Since when does Shiro have a daughter? I waited patiently as Shiro picked up the phone once more.

“Sorry about that, Matt is at work and I am home alone with Isabelle,” Shiro said. The babbling was a little clearer, something about food.

“Okay, since when do you have a daughter and how come you have not told me?” 

“I posted when we got her home on Facebook,” Shiro responded. 

“I don’t use Facebook, Shiro. You’re the only one who does, besides parents and grandparents.”

“Well, I am a parent now. And since you didn’t know.. Keith, guess what?”

I rolled my eyes and went along with it. “What?”

“You have five minutes to get rid of it.”

I paused. “Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Shiro. Oh, also, Matt and I adopted a three year old little girl named Isabelle.”

“How is that going?”

“Wonderful, she is the best. We love her so much.” 

“I want to meet her, what does she look like?”

“She’s so small. Her hair is a messy mop of brown curls and adorable hazel eyes.”

“Awe, she sounds adorable. When did you know you wanted kids?” 

“We have known for a while. The topic of children started popping up after we got married. Eventually, we decided to visit an orphanage and fell absolutely in love with Isabelle and we brought her home as soon as possible.” Then he said in a cooing tone, away from the phone, “Didn’t we, sweetie?”

“Ah, I haven't talked about having kids with Lance,” I muttered softly, Lance being in the next room watching TV.

“Do you want kids?”

“Well, yes. Everytime we pass a playground and watched all those children playing, I imagine Lance playing with our own child.” I feel a small smile spreading over my lips. 

“Why haven’t you talked to Lance about it?”

I pause before responding, “I-I don’t know… What if he doesn’t want kids?”

Shiro chuckled at this. “Keith, I am pretty sure he would love to have kids with you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I have seen him around kids, the way he stares longingly at them? I can assure you he does, but he just doesn’t know it. You have to bring up the topic.”

“Alright. Thank you, Shiro. I’ll leave you to spend some quality time with your daughter.”

“Bye.”

And with that, I hung up. It took a while, clutching the phone between my hands, before stepping out of the room and walking towards where Lance was seated on the couch.

“Oh, hey.” Lance smiled when he saw me. He placed the glass of water he was holding on the coffee table. He furrowed his eyebrows, must have seen the worry in my face. “What’s wrong?” Then he stretched his arm towards me.

I moved closer and sat on his lap, my back against the armrest and his arms around my waist. “Lance, I want a kid.”

He choked on his own spit. He took a moment to recompose himself. “Woah, Keith, are you sure? That came out of nowhere.”

“Yes, I have been for a while. Plus, Shiro has a kid. Why can’t we?”

“You do realize that kids are not dogs, right? They take a lot more responsibility, are you sure about this?”

“Yes!” I responded. “Don’t you want one?”

A huge smile formed on his face. “Of course I do!” He pulled me closer and blew raspberries into my neck, making me laugh.

  
  


* * *

  
  


We met your mother, Aruna, at a restaurant. She was young, couldn’t possibly be more than 17 and already deep into the pregnancy. She looked as if she was about to pop anytime now. Your father was there too, I believe his name was Jake from state farm.

What? Okay, you got me. That wasn’t really his name. It was Mason. 

Aruna seemed to be of Indian heritage and I couldn’t tell what Mason was, but I remember thinking his pale skin looking nice against Aruna’s darker tone. Their eyes were beautiful, Janet had dark green eyes while Mason had dark blue orbs.

They were searching for possible parents for you. They wanted you to go into a safe home with wonderful parents.

Before you were born, Lance and I had decided on naming you Jacqueline, after Lance’s great-grandmother. What changed our mind is when we were in the small room in the hospital, supporting your mother and waiting for your cries, announcing your entrance into this world.

Aruna held you in her arms for a few moments after you were born, before handing you off over to Lance. He held you close and I wrapped my arms around you both. As we settled our gaze on you, I could feel both of us instantly falling in love with you. You were so small in our arms, a very little amount of curly, dark, almost black, hair atop your head. You were beautiful, still are.

When you opened your eyes just a bit and we saw your eyes were blue, we changed our mind on what to name you. You looked as if you were a perfect combination of us, we thought it was fate for us to meet your mother. For you to be born.

Destiny, in other words.

And that is how we decided to name you Destiny Jacqueline Mcclain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Next chapter will probably be the last chapter and also the saddest.
> 
> fufufu~~


	12. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is revealed to who Keith has been speaking to and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know what the fuck is going on. 
> 
> It's the finaleeeee
> 
> Btw, I am sorry. It had to. Don't kill me.

You know, a bittersweet moment I have had relating to your father was when I received a phone call from the hospital. I was petrified, all the words from the other side not registering in my mind. All I knew was that Lance was hurt enough to be in a hospital. It was sweet because your father trusted me enough to be his emergency contact, bitter because I needed to be informed of an accident.

I was holding you in my arms, you were barely 6 at the time. I quickly dropped you off with Shiro and drove all the way to the hospital. All I remember from that time was my hands shaking, my heart beating heavily in my chest and my panic growing more every second I stayed without him, knowing he is not okay.

You don’t understand because you are so young, but when your soulmate is hurt in any way, you feel their pain and even worse because you are watching them suffer. I felt as if my heart was being pulled out of my chest, heh, guess I should have listened to the doctor. Would have saved me a lot of pain as I assumed the worst…

When I walked into his room, the biggest, goofiest smile was on his face. He looked like a child, sitting on the hospital bed. The freaking idiot had broken his arm falling off the stairs at work. He stretched his arms over at me, expecting a hug which I followed through as soon as possible. I held him tight, burying my face into his shoulder. I felt tears stinging my eyes but said nothing.

“Hey…” He said in the softest voice, “I’m okay, baby. It’s okay.”

“You’re such a dumbass…” I mumbled as I sniffled. 

He laughed. “But you love me anyway.”

“Of course I do.” I blinked quickly before pulling away to meet his gaze. “Don’t be so clumsy next time, idiot…”

“I will.” He cupped my cheeks and pressed our foreheads together. “Hey, I’ll never leave you. I promise, okay?”

I reached up to touch his hand. “Okay.”

  
  


 

 

He lied.

I never expected him to keep that promise, you can’t control whether you live or die, but at the time. I didn’t care, you know? Every night, I thought back to what happened and try to think of how I could have helped. How I could have prevented it. How I could have saved him… I come up with nothing, every time, it ends in the same way.

Our neighbor asked us to take care of her child.

Lance gladly accepted, missing having children of his own, you being in college and all.

I stayed in the kitchen, making lemonade.

Lance played with the kid in the backyard. 

I walked out, drinks in hand and watched them play with a ball.

The ball, that fucking purple ball, I can never see purple the same way again. It rolls out of their hands into the street.

The kid innocently ran after it.

Lance got up, warning them to be careful.

They ignored his warning more or less by responding with, “Yeah, yeah.” They were on a one track mind with getting the ball. 

The beeping from the car was loud.

Lance yelled.

Lance ran.

I dropped the drinks.

Lance shoved the kid of the way.

I ran.

The car slammed into Lance’s body as if he were a rag doll.

I heard a scream. It’s me, calling his name.

No answer as his body hit the pavement, blood flowed into a pool underneath him.

I grabbed the kid, covering their eyes and taking them away. I closed my eyes, taking the kid inside before going back to the scene.

Everything's a blur after that.

All I see is Lance’s eyes, staring ahead, no life in them. His graying hair caked in drying blood. 

Everyone’s words, the sirens, the people crowding, pity words towards me, all through one ear, out the other.

 

* * *

 

I feel wetness on my cheek. I ignore it, thinking it’s just my tears again. I feel more water, not on my face this time, but my hand. I look up, rain falling onto my face. I rest my cheek on the stone grave which beneath laid the love of my life. I was next to it so I would not be on top of him. I wouldn’t dare.

Our daughter, Destiny, in all her beauty with crazy, big brown hair and blue eyes that watch me stands next to me. She was dressed in a dark purple (why purple of all things?) trenchcoat and dark jeans. It hurts to look at her, she looks so much like him, so I turn my head the other way and close my eyes.

It is raining harder now, I stay in place, feeling my knees sink into the moistened soil.

“Dad,” she says.

I ignore, standing my ground.

“Dad!” she says louder.

I look at her.

“You’re going to get sick, let me take you home.” She had stopped grieving a long time ago, I have not. I couldn’t.

“Good, maybe then I will die and be with him.”

She froze at this, I wish I could take those words back, but I know I meant them.

“Daddy wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“You don’t know him like I do.” I tightened my grip on his grave as if I did, it would hug me back and be Lance.

She froze again, her face showing hurt. “I loved him just as much as you did, Dad. You weren't the only one who did. You’re not alone.”

I clench my eyes shut. “You don’t understand. It hurts, Destiny. It really hurts. Make it stop, please.”

She sighed softly, sitting next to me. “I know, Dad, but you can’t stay here.”

“Watch me,” I say stubbornly.

“Father, please. Daddy wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

“I don’t care.”

She wraps her arms around my torso and pulls, pulling me away from you. I cry out a refusal as we fall onto the ground, but I don’t move back to you. Instead, I curl into a ball and start crying.

It’s raining harder now and we are both covered in mud. I can tell what is tears or what is rain.

Destiny wraps her arms around me, comforting me. Eventually, she gets me up, my arm wrapped around her as we walk.

“Let’s go home, Dad. I know it’s hard, but you can’t keep holding on to the past. It’s been months.”

I let out one last sob as all the memories of Lance I have held dear in a death grip slowly relaxes.

Doesn’t mean I have forgotten him, it just means I get to live without crying in the middle of the night, missing that wonderful Cuban man so much I feel like dying.

I must let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU LOVE ME, LET ME GOOOOO
> 
> Sorry, had to.
> 
> I tried my best, did this make anyone cry? I still need to work on my angst skills. Got any tips, or ideas? I got nothing. Anyways, this is the last of me you will see for a while. My last story reached its end so, now, I have nothing to work on. Maybe I will write something for Shance, who knows.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
